The White Fury
by vicky271
Summary: With new mysteries and an mass amount of adventure, Pamela is discovered along the waters of the sea after a vicious week long storm. With an edge for adventure and little knowledge of dragons, the Berk Dragon Academy welcomes its newest member. Here, we will see a rare dragon in action...The White Night Fury. Do you have what it takes? Story Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD
1. Episode 1 Part 1

**THE WHITE FURY  
**_The fanfiction following season 2 of Dragons: Defenders of Berk._

_I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON_

**Episode 1 Lean On Me:** Pamela seeks refuge with her old friend Hiccup after being banished from her village, however the stubbornness of his father shortens Pamela's chance for survival. Now, going against his father's wishes, Hiccup and the rest of the riders on Berk must help Pamela. But can they trust her, even when she refuses to give the reason she was banished?

_"Everyone hates something. For vikings, this can be summarized in two words: war and banishment. To a viking, the word banish is like a plague. Something to avoid. But sometimes, you need to overlook something horrifying, and trust in the people you care about."  
_

**Part 1**

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup exclaims from the saddle of his dragon. With no hesitation, Toothless opens his mouth, a sound emerges before he shoots a blue fireball that destroys a piece of wood blocking the entrance to the Training Academy. With satisfaction, Hiccup places his left hand on his dragon's head, "Good job bud." The dragon makes a affectionate growl, his pupils widening as he attempts a smile.

Within the walls of the academy is several pieces of wood, one looks like a cart that vikings use in town to help transport stuff. The wheels are gone, and so is the left handle, but it lay against the floor near Hookfang's pen. The rest of the wood are large planks, and small pieces scattered around the ground of the academy. Hiccup hops off of Toothless, the twins following him with barf and belch on their tail.

"Wow," Ruffnut says, "so much destruction." The twins stop at the base of the entrance.

"This is the best day of my life!" Tuffnut exclaims, "of course, it would have been better if you were here."

"Because I would have died?" She asks.

Tuffnut gasps, "Wow. You can read my mind! What am I thinking about right now?"

"Nothing."

"Wow. You're good at this. I never thought my sister would be good at anything..."

Ruffnut turns to her brother, smiling deviously, then raises her hand and slaps him across the face.

"Hey!" Tuffnut yells, "why'd you stop? Do it again!"

"Guys, c'mon!" Hiccup turns around so he faces the twins, "we're suppose to be cleaning up the academy. Now isn't the time for slapping each other.""

Tuffnut groans, "That's boring. Why don't we just blow up everything? That would totally fix up our problem!"

"Yes, but if we blow up everything, we will have to work even longer."

Ruffnut looks at Hiccup, "Maybe. But if we blow all that up, we won't have to work!"

"Yeah sis!" Tuffnut raises his hand, and the twins high five.

Hiccup rolls his eyes. Talking to the twins was like talking to a tree - all they wanted to do something was blow things up. "Never mind. Just don't blow anything up," Hiccup points at the planks of wood, "we need to clear all this before sunset. You two work on that cart over there, Toothless and I will clear the other pieces of wood. Make sure you drop them on the large pile in the middle of town."

"What? Wait do we pick up the wood or each other?"

"Just..." Hiccup jumps on to Toothless, "use your dragon to pull that cart outside the arena."

"Use our dragon? What does that mean?" Tuffnut crosses his arms,"You know, your not very clear in your instructions."

Hiccup groans, "Just get that cart out of here," Tuffnut's eyes widen and smile forms on his face, "without blowing it up."

The smile disappears, "Fine. But I won't enjoy this."

"You're telling me," Ruffnut agrees.

In the next half an hour, Hiccup and Toothless grab several planks of wood and place them on a large pile in the middle of town. As Hiccup drops the last piece on to the pile, he looks around to see other villagers doing the same thing. Some using dragons to get pieces of steal out of their roofs, and others dragging stuff by themselves to the pile. Coming from the sky, Hiccup spots Astrid and Stormfly hauling in a large piece of wood. They drop it on to the pile and retreat back the way they came from, Astrid waving as they fly away.

On the land, Hiccup spots Stoick pulling a large pillar of wood and, though struggling a little, throws it on to the pile. Toothless flies closer to the ground, and lands right beside Stoick, "Need any help dad?"

"Only if you have ten more vikings. This is going to take all week," Stoick places both hands on his hips, "that tornado took us by surprise. Have you finished cleaning up the arena?"

"Almost," Hiccup thinks of the twins, "there is still one more thing the twins need to do."

"With all the damage, I need you elsewhere. I'll send Gobber to give them a hand," Stoick states, "I need you to go out to sea and check on something. One of the villagers reported a boat not far from our shores."

"Is it a attack?" Hiccup couldn't imagine anyone attacking them; every tribe respected their "dragon training." Even those who still killed dragons, it seems that having Stoick the Vast as the chief made a difference in the relationship between their tribes and this one.

Stoick sighs, "I don't know, but I doubt it. There was only one boat."

"I'll check it out." Toothless jumps and begins to fly into the sky.

"Be back soon! We need all the help we can get!"

Hiccup smiles, hopefully this wouldn't take too long. How hard could this be?

* * *

**A/N:** This is the shortest section you will see in this story; I just wanted to get something up today to let everyone know I was writing this story, and give you guys an idea as to what this story is about. This story is fashioned as episode to episode; so each section will be a episode, and every chapter will be a new part of that section. I hope guys enjoyed this short part, R&R!


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

**THE WHITE FURY  
**_The fanfiction following season 2 of Dragons: Defenders of Berk._

_I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON_

**Episode 1 Lean On Me:** Pamela seeks refuge with her old friend Hiccup after being banished from her village, however the stubbornness of his father shortens Pamela's chance for survival. Now, going against his father's wishes, Hiccup and the rest of the riders on Berk must help Pamela. But can they trust her, even when she refuses to give the reason she was banished?

_"Everyone hates something. For vikings, this can be summarized in two words: war and banishment. To a viking, the word banish is like a plague. Something to avoid. But sometimes, you need to overlook something horrifying, and trust in the people you care about."_

**Part 2**

Hiccup had not thought that the ocean was this wide - it had been at least an hour since he had set out to find the boat another rider had reported earlier to his father Stoick. There was no issue in traveling long distances, but Hiccup could recall what Berk was like when he left.

The sky was a pure blue, no clouds at all, it was hard to tell that the previous week kept the entire population on Berk locked up because of a powerful tornado. Like the bad freeze that froze the ocean, almost every waking hour consisted of Hiccup standing at the front talking about dragons, while going crazy due to the slow growing insanity of his friends caused by being locked up inside the academy for so long. Whenever it came time to go home, he was always out first, rushing to the door with the hope of a moment of peace.

"See anything," Hiccup asks Toothless. A moment of silence follows, "neither do I. It should be here. Let's keep up looking." It takes a few more moments before Hiccup can see Toothless's ears perk. The dragon moves its head a little bit, before changing their direction of flight so they are heading in a diagonal line, "You hear something bud?" The dragon growls, "Then lead the way."

A few moments pass before Hiccup catches something out of the corner of his eye. It's small from the air, floating on the water, with a mast. But, when they got ever closer, Hiccup could large holes in the white sails, "Wait..." Hiccup mutters, squinting, "what is that?" He could see a small bundle lying on the bottom of the boat, yet it was hard to pinpoint what it was because of the blanket that covered it.

Hiccup hesitated, It could be a trap! Even with the peace, sometimes things happen without a warning, But what if it it wasn't dangerous? What if it needed help? Hiccup thought for a moment, grasping the saddle, "Take me down, bud." Toothless looks at him, his pupils growing, "its okay." The dragon hesitated, but dove down. He stayed a few feet above the water, but as the boat grew closer, Toothless was slowing down.

Finally, they were above the boat, slowly descending, down to it before Toothless landed on the boat, growling a little. Now that Hiccup could see the bundle closer, he took a mental note of some details. The blanket was dark brown, with a few small holes but the holes were not big enough to get a glimpse of what was underneath. There were a few stains scattered on top of the blanket. Hiccup took a few steps closer, but as he reached his hand out to grab the blanket, it moved slightly, and he jumped back. He fell against Toothless, and the thing stood up, pushing the blanket off.

Before Hiccup was a girl with burgundy hair up in a messy ponytail. Two large clumps of hair on either side of her face, but meeting up where most of her hair started to gather, fell down either side of her face. She wore blue overalls with a white shirt underneath, and brown shoes that didn't go past her ankle. The girl wipes her hair with her hand, her eyes closed. Hiccup looks at Toothless, then back at the girl right as she opens her eyes.

A smile appears on her face, "Hey...Hiccup."

"Wait.." He squints, "...Pamela?" Toothless glares at the girl, growling, "No, no Toothless its okay." The dragon continues for another moment, but the glare disappears and is replaced with a calm, satisfied look, "What...what are you doing out here? Isn't your village like several days away?"

Pamela's smile fades, "Yeah...I decided to take a trip by myself." She gestures to the sea, "It was calm and inviting. Until that storm came up. I barely survived the week."

"I'm surprised your boats still standing," Hiccup says, "we were stuck inside for the week. No one was allowed outside; except of course, to get out and into the academy." Toothless tilted his head, approaching Pamela slowly and sniffing her arm. She gasped, Hiccup could see her tense up, "No. Its okay!"

Toothless continued to sniff her, and it took a few minutes for her to relax, "What...is he?"

"What? You've never seen a dragon before?"

"No," Pamela hesitated, putting her hand out but stopping herself from petting him, "what kind of dragon is he?"

"A night fury."

"Night...fury?" She kept her hand in the air, Toothless looking up at it. Hiccup gazed at them, Pamela staring at the wild beats eyes and Toothless staring back. He bowed his hand against her hand and closed his eyes, "Wow...I thought..."

"What?"

Pamela shook her head, "Oh. Nothing. But i've never seen a night fury before."

"Yeah well...no one really has," Toothless opened his eyes and turned to Hiccup, hitting the side of his pants, "he's the only one around. Possibly the last of his species."

"Wow...I wonder how that feels," She looks at him, "so the rumors are true. My cousin is a conqueror."

"Not conqueror so much as trainer," He pets Toothless, "he's my best friend."

Pamela smiles as Hiccup scratches toothless's chin. For a moment there is nothing heard but the small waves as they hit the side of the boat and Toothless purring like a cat. Hiccup looks at Pamela, "We can give you a ride to Berk."

"What?"

"My father could fix your boat. And you could stay until its ready."

Pamela hesitated, "I don't know..."

"It is no trouble," Hiccup says quickly, "we would be happy to have you. I could show you what we have done with dragons."

There was another moment of hesitation, but Pamela nods her head, "Lead the way."

* * *

By the time Berk was in view, the sun was high in the sky. Hiccup could see the wood pile from Toothless's saddle in the air; but he could see other stuff. Several roofs had large pieces of wood or metal stuck on top of them. Some roofs had large chunks missing which allows someone to see inside the house. Vikings were still putting stuff on the pile. By Gobber's shop is a small pile of metal; it wasn't there before. But with all that had to be done; it did not surprise Hiccup that it was there now.

Pamela sits behind Hiccup on the saddle; she looks around, not frazzled or panicking at the heights, but amazed, "Wow."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Hiccups turns his head a little, "you should see the sunset."

"I bet it's beautiful," Pamela comments, "are there a lot of dragon's on Berk?"

"Yeah. A lot of people own dragon's. We have Monstrous Nightmares and Deadly Nadders, Gronckles. Even a Thunderdrum for a while."

"What about Scauldrons? Or Whispering Deaths?

"Those are more wild than friendly. Some are harder to train than others."

"Was Toothless hard to train?"

Hiccup looks at Toothless, "Kind of. I shot him down with an invention; regretted it later. Befriending him took longer. But it was worth it, right bud?" Toothless purrs, "Dragons were a problem then. But the two of us showed everyone that dragons are friendly. They were not what they thought."

"You mentioned wild dragons..."

"Wild animals are use to fighting and defending themselves. We have dealt with dragons, and on many occasions, bonded with them."

"Does that include Scauldrons?"

Hiccup pauses. that was the second time in five minutes that Pamela mentioned Scauldrons, "Yes. My friend Ruffnut bonded with aScauldron. It was trapped on land. Ruffnut distracted the dragon long enough for us to help."

"She's brave."

"If you can call it that," Hiccup comments, "more like her brother pushed her."

"Sounds mischievous."

"That's the twins. Watching them is like dealing with a group of misbehaving dragons."

"That bad?"

"Worse," Hiccup tightens his hand around the leather handle, "but we don't need to talk about them."

More silence passed, they were descending towards Berk. But silence was disappearing as a loud explosion burst from the arena.

"What was that?"

"Trouble," Hiccup adjusts the peddle, "hang on. We're taking a detour."


	3. Episode 1 Part 3

**THE WHITE FURY  
**_The fanfiction following season 2 of Dragons: Defenders of Berk._

_I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON_

**Episode 1 Lean On Me:** Pamela seeks refuge with her old friend Hiccup after being banished from her village, however the stubbornness of his father shortens Pamela's chance for survival. Now, going against his father's wishes, Hiccup and the rest of the riders on Berk must help Pamela. But can they trust her, even when she refuses to give the reason she was banished?

_"Everyone hates something. For vikings, this can be summarized in two words: war and banishment. To a viking, the word banish is like a plague. Something to avoid. But sometimes, you need to overlook something horrifying, and trust in the people you care about."_

**Part 3**

"What did you do?" Astrid exclaims.

"They did it!" Snotlout points to the twins who are seated on Barf and Belch. They look at each other, Astrid glares at them.

Tuffnut speaks up, "What? We couldn't get the cart out the door."

"So you blow it up?" Astrid's glare hardens.

"Well yeah. It was the only way."

"Way to what!?"

"Get rid of it. I mean, it would be awkward to train our dragons with a cart in the way."

"And it never occurred to you that there was a hole up there," Astrid points up to the chains; on the right is a large hole.

Tuffnut looks at the hole and shrugs, "It would not have fit. Wait what does a hole have to do with this?"

"How do you think the cart got here in the first place?"

"Hmmm...maybe it turned invisible."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does," Ruffnit answers, "as the cart landed on the roof it turned invisible and went through the chain. And we're the stupid ones..."

"That's stupid!" Snotlout retorts.

"Hey! This was your idea!" Tuffnit exclaims, "you tricked us!"

"W-what? I did not! T-that's absurd!"

"Not as absurd as your face when i'm done with it," Ruffnit balls her fist.

"There's no need for violence," Snotlout states, "and don't touch my beautiful face."

"C'mon sis, hit him!"

Astrid groans and slaps her face with her hand, "You guys are so immature."

Snotlout laughs. he jumps off of Hookfang and walks to Astrid, "They may be immature, but I am mature and handsome," Snotlout takes Astrid's hand, "and you're so luck to-" He never finished, his fingers crack backwards, "Ow! My fingers!"

"Moron..." Astrid mutters.

At that moment Fishlegs and Meatlug appear and land beside Astrid, "Hey guys! Have you seen-" He stops and stares at all the cart debris, "What happened here?"

Astrid replies, "Nothing. Just a bunch of morons doing moron stuff." She glares at the twins,

"Morons? Who? Me?" Tuffnut asks, "Wait, what does a moron look like?"

"You're the stupidest one here so like you," Ruffnut answers.

"Hey! I don't like what you are implying."

"Have you guys seen Hiccup?" Fishlegs throws in, "Stoick is looking for him."

"Not since this morning," Astrid folds her arms, "he went looking for a boat."

"A boat?"

"That is what his father said."

"Hmm...strange."

"How?"

"I wonder why there would be a boat on the ocean."

"Uh duh. Because they float on water?" Ruffnut sarcastically answers.

Fishlegs shakes his head, "I know that! But after that storm it would be odd for ships to be sailing right now."

"He's right," Astrid agree's, "Why would ships be on the water so soon after a storm?"

"Maybe we should ask Hiccup," Snotlout retorts, "because he is headed this way."

Everyone turns in the direction Snotlout is pointing. Sure enough Hiccup and Toothless are headed in their direction. They see something else hanging from his saddle; but before anyone can determine what it is Toothless lands.

Hiccup's eyes trail to the debris, "I thought I told you not to blow it up! Did you even hear what I said? Is it hard to understand what not blowing something up means?"

"It was Snotlout!" Tuffnut accuses.

"It was not!"

"I don't care who did it. Can't you guys follow simple instructions?"

"I was following the instructions. But Snotlout told us that you changed your mind."

"I never...Snotlout, I never said that."

Snotlout crosses his arms, "Oh. I thought you did."

"What?" Hiccup sighs, "Never mind. Just clean this up."

Astrid eyes the girl, "Whose this?"

"This," Hiccup begins as Pamela jumps off the saddle, "is my cousin Pamela. This is Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout."

"Hello there, "Snotlout says with a grin on his face. "I am Snotlout, the best dragon rider in Berk." He takes her hand, "I could show you around."

"..."

"Yeah I know. You're speechless," His smile widens, "You wanna be around me and-" Astrid bends his fingers on his free hand backwards, "OW!"

She glares at him, "Leave the girl alone."

"Seriously!? Twice!?"

"Sorry about that," Hiccup apologizes, "Snotlout's like that."

"That's o...kay," She glances at the large beast. In front of her is a large red dragon with giant wings. It's staring at her, "big dragon."

"Hookfang; he's a Monstrous Nightmare."

"He's really big."

"Hence the word Monstrous."

Pamela smiles, "He's so beautiful."

"Well," Snotlout groans in pain, "he's my dragon. But he's not beautiful. He's not a girl!"

"I'm sorry. He's magnificent," Pamela corrects.

"Of course he is. He's a Monstrous Nightmare; the most power dragon ever."

"Wow!"

"Hiccup. Can I talk to you?" Astrid pulls Hiccup aside, but Pamela is too fascinated by the dragons to notice.

Pamela turns to the smaller dragon, "Smaller but..." She sticks out her hand, "...amazing."

"Meatlug is a Gronckle," Fishlegs explains, "a boulder class dragon with short wings..." He embraces Meatlug, "...and a big heart."

"Aww," Pamela stretches her hand a little more, "May I?"

"Of course."

"Hey," She says to Meatlug, "you're such a good girl." Meatlug's tongue hangs out and she licks Pamela's hand.

"She likes you."

Pamela smiles, "The feeling is mutual."

"Hey! what about us?" Tuffnut asks, "We have a dragon too." Pamela pets Meatlug one last time before heading to the twins who are sitting on their dragon, "This is our dragon."

"What kind?"

"Wait I know this. Z...rip...zup...uh..."

"Zippleback!" Ruffnut exclaims.

"That's what I was going to say!"

"Two heads...he's interesting."

"Yeah," Tuffnut says, "that's what we think. He can blow things up. Like, all this wood is a from a cart he blew up. We couldn't get it out of the arena."

Pamela nods, watching the dragons. They look at each other, and then back at her.

Finally, Astrid. A chill runs down Pamela's spine, and from the corner of her eye she can see Astrid glaring at her but relief washes over her when she see's Hiccup standing by Toothless, "We need to go see my father," Hiccup states, "Just stay here with everyone and I'll be back." With that Toothless takes off towards the sky. Pamela looks at him, slightly panicked, "don't worry. They can show you the sights." And with that he flies into the distance.


End file.
